escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El viejo y el mar
| lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema =tragedia | género =Novela | editorial =Charles Scribner's Sons | fecha_publicacion =8 de septiembre de 1952 | formato =Impreso | páginas = 136 | isbn =ISBN 978-0-684-80122-3 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El viejo y el mar (The Old Man and the Sea) es una historia escrita por Ernest Hemingway en 1951 en Cuba y publicada en 1952. Fue su último trabajo de ficción importante publicado en vida y posiblemente su obra más famosa. Aunque la novela ha sido objeto de numerosas críticas, es considerada como uno de los trabajos de ficción más destacados del siglo XX, reafirmando el valor literario de la obra de Hemingway. La novela ha sido llevada al cine en numerosas ocasiones siendo la adaptación de 1958 protagonizada por Spencer Tracy una de las más populares y conocidas. En 1953 Hemingway recibió el Premio Pulitzer y el Nobel de Literatura al año siguiente por su obra completa. Argumento La obra trata sobre un pescador, ya anciano, que se encuentra en una época en la que recuerda su vida pasada con amargura ya que se encuentra falto de suerte y con las fuerzas muy reducidas para seguir con su labor. El joven que ha estado trabajando con él, hasta que sus padres se lo han retirado por su mala racha, sigue siempre dispuesto a ayudar, cuidar y aprender de la experiencia del viejo, a pesar de que con su nuevo patrón suele obtener abundante pesca. Cuando los personajes están establecidos, nos adentramos en la aventura del viejo, que, tras 84 días sin lograr pescar nada, se adentra solo en el mar y finalmente encuentra un pez enorme, que solucionaría todos sus problemas, y que le devolvería la gloria de sus tiempos pasados. Tras mucho luchar y sufrir, consigue hacerse con el pez, que es incluso mayor que la propia barca. Durante toda su lucha, vemos como recuerda y echa de menos al joven que le ayudaba, y también recuerda sus épocas de joven. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, el viejo se encuentra con varios tiburones atraídos por la sangre, que poco a poco van devorando al pez hasta dejarlo sin carne. Cuando el viejo regresa, el pez está totalmente irreconocible, los tiburones se han comido todas sus entrañas y ya no queda nada, solo su esqueleto. A pesar del aparente fracaso, el viejo, gracias a su hazaña, recupera el respeto de sus compañeros y refuerza la admiración del joven que decide volver a pescar con él. Raíces del protagonista Algunos críticos sostienen que, aunque nunca se alude en el libro específicamente a su nacionalidad, Hemingway deja suficientes pistas para deducir que el protagonista es un canario emigrado a Cuba en su juventud (por ejemplo, al hablar de sus recuerdos de la costa africana) y, debido a ello, argumentan que la lucha contra el pez es también un método para establecerse en la sociedad cubana. Como español, extranjero en Cuba y de ojos azules, su hazaña como pescador sirve como una forma de integrarse en la nueva comunidad. Herlihy, Jeffrey. “Eyes the Same Color as the Sea” http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/hemingway_review/v028/28.2.herlihy.html Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.educando.edu.do/Userfiles/P0001/File/El%20viejo%20y%20el%20mar.pdf El viejo y el mar (libro on-line)] Categoría:Novelas de Ernest Hemingway Categoría:Novelas de 1952 ar:الشيخ والبحر az:Qoca və dəniz (povest) bg:Старецът и морето bs:Starac i more (roman) ca:El vell i la mar cs:Stařec a moře cy:The Old Man and the Sea da:Den gamle mand og havet de:Der alte Mann und das Meer el:Ο Γέρος και η Θάλασσα en:The Old Man and the Sea eo:La oldulo kaj la maro et:Vanamees ja meri eu:Agurea eta itsasoa fa:پیرمرد و دریا fi:Vanhus ja meri fr:Le Vieil Homme et la Mer gl:O vello e o mar he:הזקן והים hr:Starac i more hu:Az öreg halász és a tenger id:Lelaki Tua dan Laut it:Il vecchio e il mare ja:老人と海 ka:მოხუცი და ზღვა ko:노인과 바다 lt:Senis ir jūra mk:Старецот и морето ne:बूढो मान्छे र समुद्र nl:De oude man en de zee no:Den gamle mannen og havet pa:ਦ ਓਲਡ ਮੈਨ ਐਂਡ ਦ ਸੀ pl:Stary człowiek i morze pt:O Velho e o Mar ru:Старик и море sh:The Old Man and the Sea sk:Starec a more sl:Starec in morje sq:Plaku dhe deti sr:Старац и море su:Lalaki Kolot jeung Laut sv:Den gamle och havet ta:கிழவனும் கடலும் th:เฒ่าผจญทะเล tr:Yaşlı Adam ve Deniz uk:Старий і море ur:سمندر اور بوڑھا vi:Ông già và biển cả xmf:ბადიდი დო ზუღა zh:老人与海